A telecommunications operator, before deploying user equipment (UE), such as smartphones or other mobile devices, to a network, may require that the UE be tested to operate with the network. In particular, the UE may be tested to ensure that the UE passes conformance tests with respect to the network equipment that makes up the network. The conformance tests may be written in a testing language, such as the Testing and Test Control Notation version 3 (TTCN-3) scripting language. Current techniques and systems for applying TTCN-3 test cases for a UE can be unduly expensive, potentially requiring a complex and expensive hardware testing setup.